Finding You
by Glorious Clio
Summary: Much is tired of traveling, but promised to find her.  MuchxEve, post "Husbanding England," completely AU.


Title: Finding You  
Rating: T  
Summary: Much is tired of traveling, but promised to find her.  
Disclaimer: I do not hold any ownership over the BBC's version of Robin Hood.  
Author's Note: I'm just playing around with Much and Eve. This story takes place in my "Husbanding England" universe, but it is not necessary to read it. (It'd be great if you did….) The cliff-notes version is "post season two, Marian lives, Allan and Guy don't." Much will sum it up for you later. :) Thanks to Matriaya for the title and the beta! And remember, fair ladies and gentle knights, reviews are the food of love.

O0O0O

He was Lord of Bonchurch. People actually called him that! They called him My Lord Sheriff! It was enough to turn his head. He had, quite suddenly, a lot to take care of- all of Nottinghamshire! Luckily, Robin and Lady Marian, especially Lady Marian, was full of good advice. And anyway, anything was an improvement on the last Sheriff, even one as inexperienced as Much, the Miller's son, ex-servant to Robin of Locksley.

But Much had a promise to keep.

So when things were settled for the spring, the planting and sowing down for the moment, he packed a horse and set with a small entourage for London. He told the noblemen on the council that he was going to London on business. Robin and Lady Marian knew the truth. They were too busy to offer him advice on this matter of the heart- Robin had confessed that moving in with a head strong woman often caused a feud or two, though he also did not seem concerned. It seemed making up was most of the fun. But the initial flurry of duties had died down.

_When this is over, I will find you_.

And so he rode South to London, intending to find a girl named Eve. Because he had only ever lived life at Bonchurch with Eve around. She may have been working for the Sheriff, but she had switched sides. Much trusted her; she had risked her life for the gang. And Bonchurch without Eve seemed incomplete. He had been to London, had lived in London, actually. Robin had been knighted there, Much was his squire. They trained there to be members of the King's Guard, before being sent to France to join the Royal Court. He was not worried about finding her, she had mentioned that she had a cousin who was a fish-wife. She would go stay with her, bringing her mother. Much knew where almost all of the food markets were in London-town, and certainly the fish markets were more aromatic than others.

Much arrived in London seven days later, and went immediately, not to the Tower, but to the Dominican Priory near Holborn. It was there that he paid for a few rooms. He settled in, washing and changing from his travel stained clothes in to something more befitting a Sheriff. The brothers in black shared their meals with the travelers, and Much fell asleep on a mattress for the first time in a week.

The following day, he set out on foot to the fish markets. Much knew the winding streets of London, especially in the markets which were full of people, would not tolerate his horse for very long. He intended to start at London Bridge and work his way east to Billingsgate. It was a sound plan. He could think of none better.

He set out before dawn with some bread in his pocket from a wizened old woman who worked in the Priory's kitchens. It was nearly a mile to the bridge; by the time Much reached it, dawn had risen, casting its soft light on the mean streets near the river. And so, Much's search began in earnest.

He searched for a fish-wife who had a cousin Eve. Many laughed at him. Some tried to cajole him in to buying their fish, not this elusive cousin's. A few offered to introduce him to an Eve who frequented the London "Stews." (No amount of persuasion had ever convinced Much to go down there, not even the one time Robin insisted.) He always shook his head and moved on down Lower Thames Street. He could see the Tower on the hill in the distance, and Much steadily drew towards it.

It grew later, closer to noon, and the prices on the fish (as well as their freshness) began to go down. Much liked fish, but it was everywhere here. He was very glad indeed that he would never have to work a food stall, especially in so cramped a market. Finally he reached Billingsgate. While he was looking around, deciding which stall to go to first, he heard someone shout his name.

"Lord Much! LORD MUCH!"

He turned just in time to catch a girl with blonde locks in his arms and pull her close.

"Eve?"

For no one in London, apart from the brothers at the Priory, knew what he was called now. Only Eve would know. He had not even left his name with the stalls he had already visited.

"I told them you would come. They did not believe me. But you are _here_."

"I am," he breathed, pulling back slightly so he could look into her very blue eyes. She did not wear a veil over her head, her face was covered in freckles and worry lines. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. He was tired of traveling, tired of waiting, so he blurted out, "Eve, where is your mother? I wish to ask her about taking you away from her."

Her face fell. Much cursed himself.

"Of course, she is welcome at Bonchurch, I just meant... I am sorry," he trailed off, feeling foolish.

"I know what you meant, you said nothing wrong, My Lord. It is just... my mother passed this winter."

Much sighed and embraced her. "I am sorry indeed." He led her out of the main thoroughfare of the market, off to the side so as not to block traffic.

"It was a fever, and it was quick. She did not suffer," said Eve, pulling out of the embrace. "I do not wish to discuss my grief in the street."

_That annoys you, to talk of the past._

"Very well then," Much struggled. "Is there anyone I need to speak to about asking your hand in marriage?"

"No one here has any claim over me," Eve told him. "My cousin would not mind one less mouth to feed, she has five children of her own to help her run the stall."

"I see. Then..." he paused. "Is there somewhere we can go? Somewhere that is not the street."

She smiled again. Eve led him back the way he came, they ignored the eyes that followed them, though Much noticed a few people grin, apparently amused at him finding his Eve. She brought him to the church he had passed, St Magnus-the-Martyr, a small stone building with a bare little churchyard. Much had a sudden yearning for the greenery of Nottingham.

"How is this?" she asked.

"It will do," he told her, then dropped to one knee.

"Eve... I wish that I had the gift of flattery and pretty verses. I am not a troubadour, so I must make do with... I love you. Very much. If you will have me, well, then the wealth and bounty of Bonchurch are yours."

"Yes, Much, I will have you. I can think of no finer man to marry than you."

She brought him to her cousin's house. Mary was a kind enough, but a worried woman with five children and a fisherman for a husband. Much brought them some beef and ale as a present, not sure what to do in a situation such as this. His gift was well received, though the family did seem relieved that they would not have to worry about feeding Eve any longer. After supper, Adam, the fisherman husband, took a short nap- he would wake in a few hours with their eldest son to try their luck fishing in the Thames. Whatever they caught, Mary and the younger children would try and sell.

Eve and Much lingered at the table, while the rest of the family settled around the fire.

"So what happened, you know, after I left?" she asked him.

"Ah," Much said, eloquently. "It is a long story. Perhaps I shall tell you on the way back to Nottingham?"

"When do we leave?"

"Whenever you like. I am staying at the Dominican Priory in Holborn. I really should be getting back there, actually."

Eve sighed, then agreed. "How many days rest will you and your men require before we can go back to Bonchurch?"

Much thought for a moment. "I will have to ask them. Though many of them do not like London. We shall likely leave soon."

O0O0O

They left three days after their reunion in the street; Much called upon Eve, who bid her cousins farewell and followed Much through the streets of London for the last time. He had found her a horse, and soon the party left the walls behind them. They were accompanied by members of the old guard, many served under Edward FitzWalter, who had all volunteered to come with Much. They were above suspicion of any sort of wild behavior, and therefore made good chaperons. Much took her honor very seriously.

Over their slow pace on the horses, and dinners in local inns, Eve slowly gathered pieces of the story that she had missed. The adventures in the forest, robbing the wealthy, the near death of Lady Marian, stabbed by her betrothed two nights before their wedding, and the false return of the King. One day, he told her about the misadventure in the Holy Land; Eve was shocked to hear the news of Guy nearly killing the King, about the battle of Robin and Guy, of Much taking down the Sheriff once and for all. Another night he told of their journey back to England. By this time she was familiar with the gang, and even to some degree, the King. She was shocked to hear of the King being arrested by the Pope, she did not completely understand the politics of the situation. It was all abroad to her. But she marveled at her fiancé's familiarity with all this travel and adventure. And he told her that he had been made Sheriff. This impressed her even further.

She told him of her flight with her mother to London, the fear that the Sheriff was right behind them every step of the way, then talking their way into London and loosing themselves in the winding streets. She joked that she knew a trade now, fishmongering, and that they would never go hungry. Much said that he did not like fish well enough to smell like it for the rest of his life.

As they journeyed to Nottingham, they grew closer to each other. The conversations drew them together, and Much was less and less afraid to take her hand or her arm in public. He tentatively kissed her before they separated for sleep. Normally men of his rank were unafraid to take any affections they pleased. But Much, he was very gentle. It made her uncomfortable at first, until he had assured her that she was a woman to be respected; despite the fact she used to spy for the old sheriff, she would soon be a proper Lady. Eve found herself smiling at his shyness.

They discussed all manner of things, from the state of the Shire, to the state of Bonchurch. Eve knew nearly everyone on the estate, and Much was anxious for her insight on matters. After all, he could not be expected to know all the gossip overnight. Luckily, it was in Eve's blood. They talked about plans for gardens and the wedding and children. They laughed and joked and thought of the future. They did not linger on the past.

One day, they had decided to race, and had outstripped his companions. Eve was winning, her horse was the youngest and had the most fire in its belly. She had just begun to turn the horse around to dash back to Much when a man with a sword stopped her.

"I'm afraid you must pay the toll, pretty lady, to be able to pass. My gang is hungry, and you look clean enough to be a noblewoman."

"You must not see many nobles then," she told the man. "I am afraid I haven't a shilling on me."

"Oh, there are other ways to pay the toll, lady," he assured her.

Eve was not amused. "Let my horse go," she demanded. Much had promised to teach her to fight, but as he only had one sword, and the guard carried broadswords too heavy for her to lift, she had not begun. She had a dagger hidden in her boot, but it was the foot closest to the outlaw. Her hand would not be faster than his. It was then she heard the canter of Much's horse.

"Ah, there you are, Eve. I have... what is all this then?"

The outlaw took one look at Much and sneered. "A robbery, what does it look like, Northerner?"

Much smoothly took his sword from the hilt. "Oh? Pray tell, what was your plan? I too have been an outlaw, and a crusader, knighted by the King. Perhaps we can compare tactics? Scaring a woman who seems to be on her own, I have not tried that."

The man blanched and released Eve's horse. She could hear the slow thunder of hooves that was the guards behind them. Much dismounted and threw his reigns to Eve, who caught them neatly. Much then assumed a defensive pose, daring the man to attack. Seeing Much in this position sent a thrill of fear through Eve. She knew he was a warrior, but she had never actually seen him fight.

And it seems she still had not. For the man sized up Much and decided he was frightened by the glint of Much's sword, the flash of his shield, and the pounding hooves of the approaching guard, turned tail and fled into a nearby wood. Eve supposed she could not blame the man.

Much, without a word, sheathed his sword and remounted. When the guard had joined them, Much did not offer them the story, but instead told them they would go another mile or so at a slow canter, then they would rest their horses. Eve took his lead and remained silent about the encounter. She knew that his soul was bruised and battered from so many years of fighting. He did not have to say it, but he was tired of bloodshed.

They made it to Nottingham without further incident, for which Eve was glad.

Much offered all of Bonchurch to her, saying that he would stay at the castle in Nottingham until they were married. They planned to marry soon, each were tired of waiting. Lady Marian kindly helped her plan the wedding, offering one of her best dresses, which she altered for the bride. The wedding would take place at the church in Locksley (Bonchurch did not have one of its own), and Robin offered Locksley for the bridal breakfast. When asked if they would go away for their honeymoon period, they said no. They had been away from home for long enough.

Much visited every day, with a silly grin painted on his face. Eve wondered if it was permanent. If he would always be this happy. She thought she could live with that.

The wedding passed in a blur, it was so soon after Marian and Robin's second wedding, that even the villagers were not feasting as well as they could. The dancing and games went well into the night, by all accounts. But Much and Eve had happily stolen away into the night, their destination, home.

Much bedded the horses down for the night (all of the household feasted in Locksley). Eve watched him, then took his hand and led him away to the house.

"All of the wealth and bounty of Bonchurch are mine?"

"Yes, ours," said Much.

She gave him a smirk. "Especially you,"

"Especially me," he agreed, blushing.

She took his hand again and led him to their bedroom. They were home.


End file.
